Shrek's Naked Week
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Shrek and Fiona make a bet while watching a wrestling match. Unfortunately, Shrek loses the bet and now has to walk around naked for a week. What could go wrong? This a sequel to the 2nd chapter of Shrek's Mud Bath. Warning: There is nudity. Rated T.
1. The Bet Begins

**All rights go to Dreamworks Animation. Warning: There is nudity. Enjoy.**

Shrek and Fiona were sitting the living room watching TV. Shrek recently told Fiona his secret about being naked. Not only was Fiona fine with this, she told Shrek he can do it whenever he wanted. The two were currently a wrestling match and Fiona had a great idea.

"Shrek?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah, Fiona?" asked Shrek.

"I was thinking we can do something fun." said Fiona.

"Like what?" asked Shrek.

"Well, we could make a bet." said Fiona.

"Okay, but on what?" asked Shrek.

Fiona looked at the TV and said "Let's bet on the wrestling match that's on right now."

Shrek liked where this was going and said "I like the sound of that. But what happens if I win the bet?"

"If you win, you won't have to deal with dirty diapers for the rest of the year." said Fiona.

Shrek loved this, because he would rather fight off a dragon than change his kids' diapers.

"Now that's more like it. But what happens if you win the bet?" said Shrek.

"You know the secret you told me yesterday?" asked Fiona.

"About being naked? Yeah, I remember. Why would you bring that up?" asked Shrek.

"Because if I win, you'll have to naked for a whole week. Not only that, you have to be naked in public places, such as Far Far Away." said Fiona.

That last statement made Shrek nervous, but he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Alright, you're on." said Shrek.

After an intense 30 minutes, Shrek lost the bet. Fiona was ecstatic, while Shrek was a nervous wreck.

"Okay Shrek, you know the deal. Hand over the clothes." said Fiona.

Shrek sighed and took off his clothes (shirt, shoes, pants, and underwear).

"You didn't have to give me your shoes." said Fiona.

"If I'm going to be naked, I might as well commit 100%." said Shrek.

He gave his clothes to Fiona and asked "This is only for a week, right? Right?"

"If you keep asking me questions like that, I'll make the bet even longer." said Fiona.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Like Lucas' Underwear Summer and No More Pants, this story will last multiple chapters. The next story I'm thinking about doing is a Sonic The Hedgehog story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. The Morning After

Shrek didn't know what to do with himself. He just lost a bet to Fiona and had to be naked for a whole week. Under different circumstances, Shrek would have been happy about this, but he was more anxious than anything. Especially when Fiona said he would have to go to Far Far Away as a nudist. He could imagine the screams of children and parents when they see his 'special onion'. "Yep, that'll be one hell of a day." thought Shrek. He went to the bedroom where he saw Fiona laying in bed in her lingerie. "You're doing this to tease me aren't you?" asked Shrek. "No, I just thought the first night of your nudist week should be fun. And you know what I mean by fun." said Fiona. "Well, I'm already in the perfect attire. So let's get to it." said Shrek. The two got in bed and cuddled for a bit before falling asleep.

The next morning arrived and Shrek woke up like he had a bad dream. "Man that was a weird dream. For a second I thought I had to be naked for a week." said Shrek. He pulled off the covers and saw he was still naked. "Crud, it wasn't a dream. I actually have to be like this for a whole week. (Sigh) I should make some breakfast." said Shrek. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He made some eggs, ham, and bacon for himself and sat down to eat. He had to put a pillow on his chair, because it felt very uncomfortable it in a wooden chair with his exposed butt. Once he finished eating, he took some milk and drank it from the carton. Fiona came out and asked Shrek "So, what are you doing today?" "Nothing much. Probably going to do some chores around the house." said Shrek. "Oh good, because you need to pull some roots from the ground. That way we won't have a potential plant problem." said Fiona. "Alright, I'll get to it." said Shrek as he made his way out the door.


	3. Donkey Finds Out

Shrek went outside and looked at the blazing sun. It was roughly 92 degrees outside, so not wearing clothes was both a positive and a negative. It was good, because his thick skin made it easier for him to go out in hot temperatures. However, Shrek would still get sweaty and he was worried that someone would be watching him in the distance. None of this mattered to Shrek as he was focused on the task at hand: pulling out the roots.

"Well, it's time to go to work." said Shrek. When it comes to pulling out roots, Shrek usually pulls them out of the ground with his bare hands. Although his friends would recommend proper gardening tools, Shrek was naturally strong and was able to only use his hands. Shrek then bent over and started to pull out the roots. Shrek knew his butthole was completely exposed and would mentally scar anyone who saw it, but he didn't care. The few couple of roots were easy, but the last one was a challenge. "Ah, they always save the hardest for last." said Shrek. Shrek pulled the root with all his might, but for some reason the root wouldn't budge. "How deep does this root go?" asked Shrek. He was starting to get frustrated after a while and didn't even hear a familiar voice behind him.

Shrek's best friend, Donkey, was on his way to visit Shrek. They haven't talked in a week, since Donkey wanted to give Shrek some private time with his wife and kids. Donkey also had a family (a dragon and 6 hybrid kids) to deal with, but they were currently on vacation. Donkey got closer to Shrek's house and noticed something off about Shrek. "Hey Shrek, you look greener than usual. Is everything alright?" asked Donkey. Once Donkey got close enough to Shrek, he saw an image he could never erase from his mind. "Ahhhhhh!" screamed both Donkey and Shrek. "Shrek?! What happened to your clothes? Did someone put an evil spell on you again?" asked Donkey. "No." said Shrek. "Are you on something right now?" asked Donkey. "NO." said Shrek. "Oh I know, you finally wanted to follow my fashion sense?" asked Donkey. "NOOOO! It's none of those things. I lost a bet to Fiona and now I have to be like this for a whole week." said Shrek. "The whole week? I don't know if I can handle looking at your "special onion" for an entire week. So, you know what, I'm going to leave." said Donkey. "That's a good decision on your behalf, Donkey." said Shrek. Donkey soon left, while Shrek breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad I won't have to deal with him the entire time." said Shrek.

After a few more tries, Shrek finally pulled the root out of the ground and felt satisfied with himself. "About time I finished the job." said Shrek. He looked at himself and saw how dirty he was. "(sigh) Should have known how much dirt was on the ground." said Shrek. He went back inside the house to clean up.


	4. Having Me Time

As Shrek was walking towards the bathroom to clean up, Fiona walked by and asked, "Did you pull out all the roots?" "Yes. Every last one of them." said Shrek. "Great! Now, we won't have a plant problem to deal with. Well, at least for now." said Fiona. "Yippie." Shrek said with the least amount of enthusiasm possible. "Also, I heard Donkey outside. What happened when he saw you?" asked Fiona. "He freaked out, I told him why I was naked, and he decided to leave." said Shrek. "He decided to leave?" said Fiona. "Yes, he saw my butthole and wanted nothing to do with it. If I were him, I would have done the same thing." said Shrek. "Look Shrek, I know you're irritated right now, so I'm going to give you some time to yourself." said Fiona. "Time to myself? Really?" asked Shrek. "You did work hard in the hot weather, so I thought it would best for you to have some "me time"." said Fiona. Fiona then left the living room and Shrek was wondering what to do with himself.

"I should wash myself first before I do anything." said Shrek. Just as Shrek started to walk, he had a sudden urge to pee. "Great. Now I have to take a piss." said Shrek. He thought about where he was going to relieve himself and decided on doing it outside. "I did it once before. Why not do it again?" said Shrek. He went outside and walked to a nearby lake. His bladder couldn't hold it in anymore and Shrek peed on the ground. "It's not like anyone's going to notice it." said Shrek. Shrek then jumped into the lake and started bathing himself. Once he finished, he delivered a deadly fart which made the water warmer.

Shrek got out of the water and headed back to his house. "I really hope no one else sees me like this. The last thing I want to deal with is awkward stares and annoying questions." Shrek said to himself. After Shrek said that, he noticed someone looking at him. It was his good friend: Puss In Boots.


	5. Puss Finds Out

Shrek looked at Puss In Boots and said, "Oh, hey Puss. It's a very awkward time for you to see me like this." "It is awkward, but I don't mind too much. I've seen worse things in my life, but I do have one question I need to ask you. Why?" asked Puss. Shrek sighed and said, "Me and Fiona had a bet and if I lost, I would have to walk around naked for a week. I lost the bet and that's why I'm out here in my birthday suit." "Interesting. Does anyone else know about this?" asked Puss. "Only me, Fiona, and Donkey. Donkey found out the hard way and he didn't have the best reaction to it." said Shrek. "I find it ironic that even though Donkey wears no clothes, he freaks out when someone else is naked." said Puss. "Good point, so I'm going inside now to be with Fiona. What are you going to do?" asked Shrek. "I'm to travel across the world and go on adventures with my old friends." said Puss. "Oh. Well good luck with that." said Shrek.

Puss walked away, while Shrek re-entered his home. "So how was your time to yourself?" asked Fiona. "All I did was bathe and talk to Puss." said Shrek. "Puss? What's he up to?" asked Fiona. "He said he's going on a grand adventure with his old buddies. I don't even know who his buddies are." said Shrek. "Well I hope he travels safely and nothing bad happens to him or his friends. Anyway, are you ready for dinner?" asked Fiona. "What's on the menu?" asked Shrek. "Some cooked rats and toad stew." said Fiona. "Sounds good to me. Let's eat." said Shrek.

After the two ate, Fiona decided to tell Shrek what he's going to do tomorrow. "Tomorrow is going to be a very important day." said Fiona. "Why?" asked Shrek. "Tomorrow is when we're going to Far Far Away and yes, you have to walk around naked." said Fiona. "Fiona, I don't know if I can do that. Don't get me wrong, I like to walk around naked, but in my own privacy. Doing it in public just seems a bit extreme." said Shrek. "Don't worry about it. I've already informed the town of your "change" in attire. It's not like they're going to be afraid of your naked body. They have nude beaches all around Far Far Away, so it won't be their first time seeing someone in the nude." said Fiona. "That makes me feel a little better, but I still don't know what's going to happen." said Shrek. "Don't worry, Shrek. It won't be as bad as you think it's going to be." said Fiona. The two went straight to bed, thinking about what tomorrow will bring.


	6. Going To Far Far Away

The day has arrived. The day Shrek dreaded about since yesterday. It was the day he had to walk around Far Far Away in the nude. As Shrek got out of bed, a million thoughts were going through his head. "Good morning Shrek." said Fiona. "Fiona, should I really do this? You know, walk around the town in my birthday suit. I just don't think it'll go well." said Shrek. "Don't feel that way, Shrek. Trust me, nothing bad will happen and in case something goes wrong, I will be there with you." said Fiona. "I know, but remember when we first showed up at Far Far Away to see your parents. It was the worst few minutes of my life. I don't know if I want to go through that again." said Shrek. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Besides, the public is informed of your nudeness, so it's not going to be a huge shock." said Fiona. "That's true. (Sigh) Let's get this over with." said Shrek.

After eating breakfast and caring for the kids, the two waited for their carriage. "Are you ready?" asked Fiona. "Considering how I got myself in this situation, then sure. Let's do it." said Shrek. "Shrek?" asked Fiona. "Yeah?" replied Shrek. "Your naked body looks great in the sun." said Fiona. "Thanks, my love." said Shrek. A few minutes passed by until the carriage finally arrived. "Well, there's no turning back." said Fiona. "No. There is not." said Shrek. The two entered the carriage and were off to Far Far Away.

Once they made it to Far Far Away, Shrek noticed a large crowd outside. People were chanting his name and were putting up signs. One sign even said "Seeing Shrek naked is my happily ever after". After contemplating on if he should move or not, Shrek decided it would be best to listen to his wife and not be worried. "Well, here goes nothing." said Shrek. Shrek opened the door and walked out the carriage.


	7. It Happens

As soon as Shrek stepped out of the carriage, everyone was silent. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No one knew what to do, so they awkwardly stared at Shrek and his exposed nudeness. Shrek thought to himself, "At least they're not screaming." It was silent for a few more seconds, until one person in the crowd started to clap. Soon enough, everyone started to clap and applaud Shrek. "This feels very weird." said Shrek. "I know, but the crowd does sound supportive." said Fiona. "They might be doing it to be nice." said Shrek.

Shrek walked out of the carriage and his feet touched the ground. He stepped on the red carpet, which was placed for him, and walked towards the palace. Everyone was chanting Shrek's name as he walked. This made Shrek feel more positive about the situation and he started to lighten up a little. He took some time to give people high fives, pose, and do his signature roar. Once he was right outside the palace, he told everyone "Thank you for being here today. I appreciate all of the positive cheers and support you've given me. Truth be told, this was never meant to be long-term thing. I lost a bet to my wife and the punishment was for me to go naked for a week. I hated it at first, but recently, I've started to get used to it. In fact, I'm exactly starting to like it. I still don't know if I want to stay this way, but I will make my decision by the end of the week. Thank you."

The crowd continued to chant Shrek's name and cheer very loudly. Shrek opened the palace doors and stepped inside. "Wasn't that great, Shrek?" asked Fiona. "It was nice, but that was the easy part." said Shrek. Shrek started to think about what he was going to do, until an idea popped up. "Fiona, remember when we got those pedicures?" asked Shrek. "Yeah, I remember. Why?" Fiona replied. "I think I'm going to get another one for myself. Is that alright with you?" said Shrek. "Oh, it's totally fine. I had some errands I needed to deal with anyway." said Fiona. "Well, okay. I'll see you in a few hours then." said Shrek. "Okay honey. I love you." said Fiona. "I love you too." said Shrek. Fiona walked out of the palace and Shrek said, "Now this is where the real fun begins."


	8. Cutting And Shaving

Shrek walked around the palace in order to find someone to give him a pedicure. Everyone in the palace looked at Shrek in a strange way. Some looked uncomfortable, while others were aroused. As Shrek walked, he spotted a mirror and looked at himself. "Hmm, I think I'm getting a little too hairy around my crotch. It's like I grew a bush down there." Shrek said to himself. He also looked at his feet and said, "Oh yeah, those toenails need some work done." After a few minutes, he finally found someone who was willing to give him a pedicure.

"So, you want a pedicure?" asked Raul, a make-up specialist. "Yes, that's what I want." said Shrek. "I thought you weren't a fan of my work?" said Raul. "Look, last time was rough, mainly because you overdid everything and made me into something I'm not." said Shrek. "Fair enough. Which areas of your body do you need work on?" asked Raul as he looked at Shrek's naked body. "Well, I feel that my crotch is too hairy, so it needs to be trimmed. My toenails and fingernails need to be clipped. My armpit hair needs to be shaved. And (sigh) my butt and legs need to be shaved." said Shrek. "Is that all?" asked Raul. "Yes." said Shrek. "Alright then, follow me please." said Raul.

Shrek followed Raul into the make-up room, where Shrek and Fiona got their royal makeover. Shrek looked around the room and began to think of some repressed memories. "Please lay down the table, Mr. Shrek." said Raul. Shrek laid down on the table, which was more comfortable than he thought it would be. Raul took out an electric hair clipper and said, "Mr. Shrek, I will begin trimming your pubic hair with my hair clipper. I must warn you that I will have to touch your penis into to get into certain spots." "Alright, just do your thing." said Shrek. Raul got to work and started to remove Shrek's pubic hair. He had to hold Shrek's penis in order to get into hard-to-reach spots. "Thank goodness I'm wearing gloves." Raul thought to himself.

Once he finished with the hard part, he moved on to Shrek's fingernails and toenails. "At least they're not as bad as last time." said Raul. He clipped and straightened Shrek's finger and toenails by using a large nail clipper. He quickly moved on to Shrek's armpits, which only took a few minutes and all he needed was another hair clipper.

"Mr. Shrek, I need you to lay down on your stomach." said Raul. Shrek rolled his body and landed stomach first. "I will use shaving cream and a razor to remove hair from your backside. If there are any problems, please let me know." said Raul. Raul took a can of shaving cream and sprayed it all over Shrek's exposed back. He rubbed the cream around Shrek's buttocks and thighs. He was glad no one was around because if someone saw him doing this, they would think he was doing a porno. He then took the razor and shaved most of the hair on Shrek's backside. "Hey Raul, this may sound weird, but do you mind if you rubbed my feet a little?" asked Shrek. Raul gave Shrek a questionable look, but he grabbed Shrek's large feet and started to message them. "Ohh yeah, that's it." said Shrek.

After Raul was finished, Shrek looked at himself in the mirror and was satisfied with the results. "Thanks Raul. I appreciate you doing this for me." said Shrek. "Not a problem. If you need anything else from me, please let me know." said Raul. Shrek left the make-up room and was on his way to see Fiona.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It's been a long while since I've done this story and it's mainly because I didn't know how to write this chapter. I had to look up the script for Shrek The Third, in order to do this chapter right. Also, I'm planning on doing sequels to Beast Boy's Diaper (Beast Boy will be a full-time nudist), Mikey's Job, and The Experiment (I would like to explore the turtles being "naked"). Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
